Chaotic Silent
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Perang dunia ke 3 yang terjadi membuat Anggota EXO terpisahkan…terkecuali kris dan luhan yang memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan tinggal di apartemen mereka tanpa melakukan apapun. Tetapi sampai kapan mereka harus menunggu? - To live , To die , Or To Survive KrisHan
1. Prologue

**Chaotic Silent**

Summary : Perang dunia ke 3 yang terjadi membuat Anggota EXO terpisahkan…terkecuali kris dan luhan yang memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan tinggal di apartemen mereka tanpa melakukan apapun. Tetapi sampai kapan mereka harus menunggu? Warning : krishan and a lot of dying member

**_Teaser_**

_Ini adalah hari ke 56…._

_Ha…_

_Aku tak menyangka kalau kami dapat bertahan selama 56 hari didalam apartemen ini tanpa keluar sama sekali.._

_Kuhabiskan detik , menit , jam dan hariku bersamanya.._

_Diapartemen yang masih utuh , berdiri di atas bumi…_

_Yang kini penuh dengan gemuruh peluru , suara jeritan dan nuklir yang menembus awan setiap paginya.._

_Bukanya kami tak ingin ikut membela tanah air yang telah membesarkan nama kami .._

_Hanya saja…_

_Bukankah keduanya sama?_

_Bila kami menjadi bagian dari tentara patrol..kami akan mati…_

_Senjata dan seragam yang kami pakai bahkan akan terbakar habis oleh tembakan laser musuh_

_Hidup bersembunyi seperti ini pun juga tak ada bedanya.._

_Kami hanya terdiam..dalam keheningan , menunggu waktu disaat pintu depan akan terbuka , terdobrak oleh para tentara yang nantinya akan membunuh kami…_

_Seperti mereka membunuh teman-temanku…_

_Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku…_

_Karena dia ada disini.._

_Duizhang kami ada disini..dia akan menjagaku.._

_Dan mati bersamaku…._

_Aku tak akan kesepian.._

_Tak akan…._

_Karena keinginanku akan terkabul.._

_Keinginan untuk tak penah terlepas dari genggamanya.._

_Genggaman wu yi fan…._

* * *

"_yifan…" bisik luhan pelan yang terisak ketika ia melihat bangunan lain didepan jendelanya dihancurkan oleh tembakan nuclear , kris yang tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya segera memeluk luhan , ia tahu bahwa ini begitu menyeramkan bagi laki-laki mungil didepanya , apalagi setelah kedua temanya suho dan minseok ditangkap sebagai tawanan tentara Utara yang tak henti menyerang perbatasan selatan._

"_Bangunan apartemen tempat Eunhye Ahjumma…." Desih luhan dalam pelukan kris_

"_aku tahu..dihancurkan bukan…?" _

"_ya… yifan aku takut…"_

"_takut…?"_

"_aku takut…suatu saat , saat kita berbaring , bagunan ini akan runtuh perlahan , dan semuanya akan menjadi gelap ketika aku bangun…"_

"_tapi setidaknya aku akan selalu ada bersamamu ketika itu terjadi…"_

"_justru itulah yang kutakutkan…aku tak takut akan kematian…karena yang lebih kutakutkan adalah…_

_**Kehilanganmu didalam kegelapan itu..."**_


	2. Day One

**~Day One : The beginning ~**

**a/n : Soo...nolve here XD um untuk para reader i have a poll for you , please post it in your review ok? pertanyaanya siapa yang harus gugur dahulu? post direview kalian nama anggota exo (m/k) :3 i will wait for it  
**

_Aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi pada waktu tiu…_

_Tepatnya 1 bulan 25 hari yang lalu…_

_Hari itu….tepatnya hari senin yang mendung.._

_Dimana hal yang mengerikan itu terjadi dan memisahkan kami semua….dijalan yang berbeda_

* * *

_Pendengar setia MBC radio headline news_

_Sebuah keadaan darurat telah terjadi _

_Kami mendeteksi adanya 10 pesawat tempur udara yang tak dikenal type maupun dari Negara mana asalnya dilaporkan kemiliteran pusat sedang menuju kemari dengan kecepatan tinggi_

_Bukan hanya itu_

_Terdapat beberapa kabar bahwa beberapa Negara berkembang seperti Vietnam , Indonesia dan Myanmar telah diserang oleh pihak oposisi yang kini telah memulai perang nuclear ini dikancah dunia._

_Apakah ini adalah awal dari perang dunia ke III?_

_Berikut kami laporkan dari studio ilsan MBC , kim Yoo ra melaporkan._

"ge…mereka…bercanda kan?" bisik tao yang terlihat khawatir , begitu juga dengan ke 10 pasang mata yang kini menatap luhan

"…. Aku tak tahu pasti , tapi…kita akan selalu bersama tao… aku yakin akan hal itu..bukan begitu kris?"

"tentu…kita exo , we are one..kita akan selalu menjadi satu dalam situasi sesulit apapun…" balas kris , meyakinkan semuanya , tetapi tampaknya hal itu tak berhasil , wajah setiap member terlihat kaku , tao menangis dan terisak mengingat keadaan orang tuanya di china , chen yang ketakutan , xiumin yang terdiam seraya melihat handphonenya , berharap seseorang akan menghubunginya dan mengeluarkan dari Negara akan menjadi medan perang kelak , lay dan suho yang sibuk menenangkan chanyeol , baekhyun yang terlihat telah kehilangan harapan sama seperti sehoon yang terdiam dan kai yang sibuk berkemas

"kai..apa yang kau lakukan …? Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya luhan pelan , sembari menatap baju-baju yang ia kemas dan masukan ke koper

"aku akan pergi…aku akan pergi ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan korea selatan…"

"apa kau gila?! Apa kau ingin mati? Kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai! Disini , di Negara kita! Entah berapa detik , menit , jam , atau pun hari , tetapi aku tahu sebentar lagi….sebentar lagi ledakan besar akan terjadi mereka akan menembak kita! Mereka membunuh kita! Kau….apa kau gila?! KIM JONG IN?!" teriak baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik kerah baju kai , kai hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam

"jadi kau mau aku berbuat apa hah? Kau mau aku diam disini dan mati? Huh? APA ITU MAU MU BYUN BAEKHYUN?! Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini…! Aku tak bisa! Kau juga tahu kalau faktanya kita telah di buang oleh pemerintah , oleh beberapa orang penting yang meninggalkan orang-orang disini untuk mati! Bahkan SM sekarang sudah ditutup dan hanya kita yang masih tinggal , bandara? Mereka tak menerima rakyat biasa , mereka hanya menerbangkan politikus –politikus bodoh yang memakan uang kita! Uang yang kita bayar ! polisi? Kau kira mereka akan menolong kita? Bahkan mereka hanya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri! Militer? Kau tahu…orang-orang yang berada dimiliter itu bukan para ahli! Para ahli sudah pergi meninggalkan korea dan sisanya? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bukan pada ahlinya , artis , guru , dokter , yang melakasanakan wamil dan tepatnya akan mati ketika pesawat tempur itu sampai dan menembakan nuclearnya disini!" teriaknya marah didepan wajah baekhyun

"a-aku..aku….kita…kita akan mati…?" rintih baekhyun yang shock dengan apa yang dikatakan kai , hal ini membuat suasana diruangan semakin hening , sesaat luhan dapat melihat bahwa tak ada satupun yang optimis akan tetap hidup…

_Mereka telah menyerah…_

"Kau….Apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanya suho yang mengagetkan semua anggota diruangan itu

"b-bwo?"

"aku bilang apa yang kau katakan? Kim jong in, byun baekhyun..?"

"a-aku…"

"kau pikir semuanya akan berakhir hanya karena agency kita ditutup , dan Negara ini akan hancur? Lalu untuk apa kau selama ini berusaha untuk menjadi bagian dari exo kalau hanya karena cobaan seperti ini saja kau sudah menyerah?"

"tapi suho ini masalah hidup dan-"

"LALU APA SALAHNYA UNTUK MENCOBA BERTAHAN DAN HIDUP? Kenapa kalian berdua menyerah begitu saja? Apa hidup kalian sebegitu tidak berartinya? Apa ketakutan kalian sebegitu besarnya sehingga kalian menyiakan nyawa kalian?!" teriaknya marah , semua anggota langsung terdiam mendengar ini , bahkan kai yang frontal pun tiba-tiba berhenti mengemas bajunya , tanganya serasa lemas ketika mendengar apa yang suho katakan…

"aku tahu kalian takut , aku tahu! Bahkan akupun takut , aku berpikir apa keluargaku baik-baik saja? Apa aku akan hidup? Apa pesawat itu akan menghancurkan bangunan dimana kita tinggal saat ini? Tapi kau tahu apa? Masingpun sesulit apapun….aku harus hidup, kenapa ? karena aku ingin melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku , aku tidak ingin mati ditempat ini , aku ingin hidup dan melihat mereka….dan aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia hanya karena aku dengan egoisnya ingin selamat…karena _belum tentu _aku selamat saat aku keluar dari pintu itu….jadi pikirkanlah dengan kepala dingin dan rencanakan terlebih dahulu bila kau benar-benar ingin keluar!"jelas suho yang kini menatap para member dengan tajam , sesaat dia berjalan kearah depan pintu apartemen lalu menatap anggota yang lain dengan seksama , dan dengan getir kekhawatiran suaranya pun terdengar

Dan betapa kagetnya luhan ketika ia mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibirnya

"aku berikan kalian pilihan….entah kalian keluar dari apartemen ini untuk menyelamatkan diri atau diam disini dan berlindung…."

Dan dengan itu beberapa anggota pun berdiri termasuk tao yang kini meninggalkan luhan

"apa ini benar-benar yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya suho , menunggu beberapa angukan

"a-aku..aku tak bisa diam saja…." Desih baekhyun

"aku harus hidup…dan aku akan cari apapun itu caranya!" jawab kai

"h-hyeong…aku…aku ingin hidup…"

"joomyeon..biarkan kami pergi.."

"aku harus pulang kechina! Ibuku….ibuku….aku tak mau kehilanganya!" sahut lay

Beberapa member yang lainpun ikut mengutarakan hal yang hampir sama , terkecuali kris dan luhan yang hanya duduk terdiam , melihat anggota mereka yang lain berargumen

"kris , luhan , bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"aku….maafkan aku …tapi…aku tak bisa ikut..aku…terlalu takut…untuk keluar…" bisik luhan pelan

"aku sendiri…aku tidak dapat meninggalnya disini sendiri..kau tahu kan kalau keluarga luhan mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya? Aku…tidak bisa pergi..maaf" jelas kris sambil menatap suho , suho yang melihat ini memberikan tatapan iba kepada keduanya

_Aku harap..kalian berdua dapat hidup dan kita dapat berjumpa kembali…_

"baiklah…kalau begitu kita akan terbagi menjadi 3 team , team pertama : akan pergi mencari cara dan transportasi untuk meninggalkan korea , team ke dua : akan mencari informasi dan tempat lain untuk berlindung , dan team ke 3…."

"_**akan tinggal disini , berlidung dan menunggu perang usai…."**_


	3. Day Two

**~Day Two : Fear . Panic , and loved~**

**Playlist : Nee - Maiko Fujita**

**EXO- Baby don't cry**

**Final Fantasy X - To Zanarkand **

**p.s.i : please listen to the song above untuk membuat situasi membaca semakin dramatis to the full effect ^^**

* * *

_Mereka disini! _

_Itulah yang aku teriakan ketika aku mendengar suara ledakan besar mengguncang tempat aku dan kris bersembunyi…_

_Kala itu ..aku hanya bisa melihat tatapan kris yang terlihat terguncang…_

_Termasuk rasa takut yang kala itu menyelimuti kedua hati kami…_

_Apakah kami dapat hidup? Apakah kami akan selamat?_

* * *

"Luhan…Luhan..dengarkan aku…" bisik kris yang mengerengkuh tubuh kecil luhan ditanganya , ia melihat luhan dengan seksama , wajahnya tampak pucat , tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan , ia tahu hal ini terlalu berat bagi Luhan , and heck , bahkan untuknya juga . apalagi setelah kesepuluh temanya yang meninggalkan mereka situasi semakin buruk dan itu membuat luhan terlihat semakin depresi.

"Yi-Yifan..aku…kita…aku takut…k-kau dengarkan ledakan tadi…?" sahut luhan dengan tatapan ngeri,kris yang mengerti segera menepuk pundak luhan dan memeluknya lebih erat

"Hm..aku dengar…"

"aku yakin…aku yakin akan menghancurkan bangunan ini juga kris! Mereka akan membunuh kita!" teriak luhan histeris yang kini panic dan hanya bisa menangis dipangkuan sang leader , kris yang tak kuat melihat luhan segera membisikan sesuatu yang mengubah hidup luhan seutuhnya

"**so what? Setidaknya aku akan selalu ada disampingmu….**

**Karena aku mencintaimu luhan…"**

* * *

"Kau mau coffee..?"

"tidak…"

"susu?"

"tidak.."

"ah kalau begitu teh hijau?"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK KEVIN WU! Tidakah kau mendengarku?!" teriak luhan pada kris dengan tatapan dingin

"luhan aku-"

"apa? Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku lagi? Bahwa kau akan selalu berada disampingku bahkan bila itu adalah hanya tubuhku tanpa arwah?! Apa kau bercanda?! Kau pikir aku ingin mati?!" bentak luhan kesal , matanya terlihat memerah sembari menatap kris dengan tatapan tajam dan tak henti berteriak

"bisakah kau dengar ak-"

"AKU INGIN HIDUP KEVIN WU! AKU INGIN-"

"JUST SHUT UP! DAMN IT! Aku tahu kau ingin hidup! Kau takut! Dan apakah kau pikir aku tak terlihat Takut bagimu XIAO LUHAN?!" balas kris yang kini membuat luhan terdiam dari segala amarahnya

"k-kris…"

"Aku juga takut luhan aku takut! Terlebih lagi setelah pertama terjadi , jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak , aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan keluargaku , kawan kita , exo , dan juga…kau…" bisiknya pelan sambil memegang kedua pundak mungil luhan dan menatapnya dalam , kedua mata kris tertuju kepada satu pasang mata luhan yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan menyesal , dan sedikit ketakutan

"kau….kau tahu seberapa berartinya dirimu ? kau adalah saudara , sahabat , keluarga..dan juga ..orang yang kucintai didunia ini… hanya karena aku akan selalu berada disisimu bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja… ! Aku mencintaimu xiao lu…sangat mencintaimu… aku berjanji aku akan melindungi dari mereka…dari siapapun yang akan menyakitimu…" tegas kris sambil tersenyum , luhan yang melihat ini merasa sedikit bersalah dan dengan lemas merengkuh badan yang kuat didepanya itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya , ia menangis…menangis…tak dapat menahan kedua airmatanya yang kini mengalir dan membasahi baju kris. Ia mengerang , takut , lelah , dan syukurlah yang ia rasakan ketika ia berada dipangkuan laki-laki didepanya.

"maafkan…aku kris…aku-aku….aku hanya…"

"aku tahu kau takut…" jawab kris sambil menenangkan luhan

"tetapi apa kau yakin..k-kau ingin tinggal bersamaku disini..dan tidak keluar seperti yang lain? Aku yakin..suho masih berada dekat disekitar district Gangnam…" bujuk luhan yang tak mau merepotkan laki-laki yang ada dipelukanya

"tidak..aku yakin…"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini untukku…..kris..kenapa ?! kau bisa kehilangan jiwamu..?! kau tak perlu memegang janjimu kepada keluargaku! Kau tak perlu mengingat semua itu! Kau dapat bebas! Kau boleh pergi!"

"….seberapa banyak aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu lu?

_**Semua ini karena aku mencintaimu , bahkan dunia yang telah menjadi neraka ini terlihat seperti surga ketika aku memelukmu sekarang…"**_


	4. Day Three

_**Day three : In silent , the scream , and a forceable peace**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE : Tentara patrol – tentara korea utara**_

_**Tentara sekutu – tentara amerika , belanda ,inggris' dan Faksi Barat  
**_

_**Tentara SK - Tentara korea selatan**_

_**Tentara Faksi Asia : tentara pelindung perdamaian negara asia Faksi timur**_

_**Tentara AXILIA (AXIS) - Italia , Jepang , china , dan beberapa negara pemegang paham ideologi masing masing**_

* * *

_**Playlist : Bump of chicken – Zero**_

_**B.A.P – One shot**_

_**Final Fantasy Type-0 - FLY in the SKY (Moment when chanyeol , and lay being followed)**_

* * *

_Hari itu …chanyeol berhasil menghubungi kami…_

_Saat pertama kali aku mendengar suaranya di telepon , baik kris maupun aku sendiri merasa lega ketika mendengar kabar baik salah satu sahabat karib kami…_

_Tetapi betapa kagetnya kami berdua ketika tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan lay dan nafas terengah chanyeol ketika suara tembakan terdengar…_

_Dan nafasku terasa terhenti.._

_Ketika aku dan kris mendengar lagi jeritan dari chanyeol dan suara tembakan keras yang juga memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.._

* * *

"Kris…." Bisik luhan sambil tersenyum , tak henti memeluk laki-laki tinggi didepanya , hari-hari berat membuat keduanya semakin dekat , kris dengan keteguhanya melelehkan sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan dalam hati luhan yang membuatnya menumbuhkan rasa cinta dalam hatinya.

"bangun kris…." Bisiknya lagi yang kali ini ditambah dengan senyuman dan kecupan dipipi laki-laki berperawakan besar itu , kris yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dipipinya segera terbangun perlahan dan membalas kecupanya dikening sang bambi.

"Pagi Lu…kau terlihat baikan sekarang… apa kau memasak sarapan pagi ?" Tanya kris yang terus menatap wajah luhan dengan tatapan kagum

_Such a beautiful view…_

"ah ! aku merasa baikan kris… dan ya aku yang memasak sarapan pagi ini! Apa kau siap dengan secangkir Americano dan beberapa muffles di meja?" Tanya luhan balik dengan riang , kris yang melihat ini hanya menganguk dan tertawa sambil mengelus rambut sang bambi

"tentu luhan tentu"

* * *

"Chanyeol ! kita harus pergi sekarang ! kita harus pergi!" teriak lay dengan nafas terengah ketika ia kembali dengan dua pistol dan satu pisau di tanganya , chanyeol yang mendengar ini dengan angukan tak yakin hanya bisa menerima pistol itu dan mengikuti lay yang kini memandu jalan untuk keduanya.

"Tapi *pant* lay sebelum itu …apa yang terjadi?" Tanya chanyeol sambil berlari

"Aku…aku pergi untuk mencari senjata supaya kita bertahan…dan…mencurinya Dari tentara utara…." Balasnya lemas , chanyeol yang mendengar hal ini segera menghentikan pelarianya dan menarik lay kesalah satu bangunan terdekat , matanya terlihat terbelalak dan menatap lay tajam seakan-akan lay adalah mangsanya

"Apa kau gila?! Kita ini tim mencari transportasi bukan tim suho ! aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencuri senjata musuh supaya kita dapat bertahan bukan?! Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengenai hal itu bukan!?" bentak chanyeol yang kini mengguncang kedua pundak lay , lay yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis pelan

"apa kau pikir pistol ini akan membuat kita dapat hidup?! Apa kau pikir these three fucking guns Dapat membunuh beribu-ribu tentara itu?! Apa kau gila Zhang Yixing?! Kau hanya akan membuat mereka mengejar kita , kau hanya membuat masalah ini semakin rumit lay , kau tahu itu?!" teriaknya lagi yang kini membuat lay mendesihkan beberapa kata maaf

"maafkan aku chanyeol..ma-maafkan aku..aku berjanji..-"

"sudahlah aku tak perlu maafmu ! yang jelas aku akan pergi sendirian ! aku tak perlu orang yang menyusahkan sepertimu di timku !"

"tidak tidak! Kumohon chanyeol jangan tinggalkan ak-"

"enough is enough yixing…mari berpisah sekarang… dan berdoa suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi..bila tuhan berkata demikian dan bila kau tak melakukan hal seirasional tadi…"

And with that chanyeol meninggalkan yixing dan mendorongnya jauh dari kakinya , membiarkan member china itu bersedu dalam kesedihanya dan ketakutakanya

Sendirian…

* * *

"Suho ! kau menemukan makanan?" Tanya xiumin yang terlihat bahagia ketika ia melihat sang leader membawa tas kertas besar yang penuh dengan mie instan didalamnya , chen yang melihat ini segera membantu suho dan membisikan terimakasih yang dibalas suho dengan angukan puas.

"begitulah , aku dan tao pergi ke bangunan mall yang letaknya dekat dari sini..dan karena semuanya sudah ditinggalkan kita dapat pulang pergi ketempat itu bila kita sudah kekurangan makanan maupun minuman…" jelasnya yang membuat ketiga temanya tersenyum dengan lega

"aku tahu kami bisa mengandalkanmu suho! Bahkan tempat ini terlihat aman dan tersembunyi dari semua bangunan yang ada di seoul , lagipula bagaimana kau tahu ada apartemen bawah tanah yang tak terpakai selama bertahun-tahun disini?" pekik chen dengan nada penasaran , suho yang mendengar hal ini hanya tersenyum sembari menengok ke kedua jendela apartemen itu dengan seksama..

"entahlah…tetapi aku yakin…matahari _utara _lah yang membuatku sampai dan tahu akan tempat ini…"

Dan dengan itu xiumin , chen , dan tao memberikan tatapan aneh kepada suho yang membuat ketiganya merasa tak nyaman ketika mendengar hal itu dari bibirnya

_**Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini…**_

* * *

"Kai! Aku rasa kita harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu , sehoon terlihat tak sehat dan tak ada baiknya juga bila kita memaksakan untuk terus berjalan mencari alat komunikasi dan transpotasi…" sahut kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir , kai yang mendengar ini membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam

"Lalu?"

"La…lu?"

"Lalu kalau dia lelah apa hubunganya denganku?" teriak kai yang terlihat marah , kyungsoo yang terkaget melihat kai dengan tatapan terluka

"Kai…sehoon…sehoon itu adalah kawanmu! tidakah kau lihat betapa pucat wajahnya? Dan apakah kau sadar bahwa sudah 2 hari kita berjalan tanpa istirahat maupun makan dan minum! " jelas kyungsoo sambil memeluk sehoon , mencoba menghangatkan badan sang maknae yang kini terasa semakin dingin dengan keringatnya

"lalu? Apakah aku harus peduli? APAKAH HARUS PEDULI KETIKA SESEORANG SIAP MEMBUNUHKU KAPAN SAJA? Lagipula EXO sudah tidak Ada kyungsoo! Kita bukan penyanyi , kita bukan idola lagi! Kita ini hanya masyarakat biasa sekarang! Kita hanya masyarakat jalang! Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu tentang hal ini?!"

baekhyun yang tak kuat dengan segala perlakuan kaipun berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba memukul pipi temanya itu dengan keras , membanting kai ke lantai dingin dan membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam

"oh ? begitu? Kau tak peduli dengan kami? Temanmu? Yang selama dua hari ini menderita mengikutimu? Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau ! pergilah! PERGILAH! Kami tak kan mengikutimu , dan aku yakin , kami bertiga , aku , kyungsoo dan sehoon dapat bertahan lebih lama dari orang egois sepertimu yang hanya selalu mementingkan diri sendiri , dan kau tahu? Bahkan sejalang-jalangnya manusia yang hidup didunia ini , mereka masih mempunyai hati nurani untuk membantu orang-orang disekitarnya! So fuck you kim jong in!" desih baekhyun yang segera menyeret kyungsoo dan membantunya untuk membawa sehoon ke tempat yang lebih aman

Kai yang ditinggalkan hanya menggerutu dan mengigit bibirnya , sembari tak melepaskan pandanganya pada baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyun..just wait…aku akan melakukan apapun untuk hidup dan aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara… apapun caranya..

_**Bahkan bila itu mengharuskan ku untuk menjadi tentara sekutu dan membunuh kalian semua dengan tanganku"**_

* * *

"Luhan! Oh tuhan akhirnya aku dapat menghubungimu! Apa kau baik saja disana bersama kris?" Tanya chanyeol lega disebuah tempat telepon umum yang masih bekerja , perasaanya merasa bahagia ketika ia dapat mendengar sang bambi kecilnya mengisakan tangis saat mendengar suaranya

'_chanyeol? Park chanyeol…! Kau—apa aku baik baik saja? Aku dan kris baik-baik saja disini ! apa kau bersama yang lain?' _Tanya luhan terdengar tergesa-gesa , ia tertawa ketika ia mendengar suara kris yang mencoba menenangkan sang bambi

'_Luhan , tenanglah! Kau hampir menghancurkan Handphone itu jika kau memegangnya terlalu kuat!' _

"Yup , aku baik-baik saja…untuk saat ini kurasa , dan tidak aku sendirian… apakah…apakah..gangnam terlihat aman saat ini?" Tanya chanyeol yang berharap ia dapat ikut dan kembali ke dorm exo

'_Ah! Untuk jalan sendiri para patrol itu hanya datang pada malam hari dan pagi hari saja…jadi bila kau ingin pergi kemari pergilah pada siang atau sore hari , aku yakin mereka tidak akan menangkapmu pada siang bolong apalagi pada saat tentara sekutu sedang mencoba untuk menghancurkan base mereka..' _balas kris yang kali ini membuat chanyeol tersenyum bahagia

"kalau begitu hyeong bolehkah aku-"

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL! PERGILAH- AGHHH!"

"eh?" pekik chanyeol yang kaget dan segera membalikan badanya , dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat lay yang terbaring penuh darah dilantai dan beberapa tentara sekutu telah menodongkan senjata mereka ke arahnya…

chanyeol yang merasa nafasnya terhenti segera melemas dan pasrah sembari mengisakan tangis kecil dan menguatkan peganganya di telepon umum itu... ia pun menutup kedua belah matanya dan tersenyum

"_**Luhan hyeong…aku mencintaimu…" **_

Dan dengan itu suara tembakan yang keras pun terdengar dan memutuskan sambungan telepon keduanya

* * *

"k-k-kris…tadi…"

Kris segera memeluk luhan

"aku tahu..aku tahu….chanyeol…chanyeol…. dan lay…mereka dapat…beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang…" bisik kris yang kini juga mengisakan airmata bersama luhan dipelukanya yang tak henti mengerang , berteriak dan menangisi kedua sahabat baiknya…

Dalam hidup , tempat , dan waktu yang bahkan tak memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.


	5. Day Four

_**Day Four : The lost one , The survivor and some tiny hope**_

_** A/N:Se7en . jessica ,Tifanny ,Wang Lee Hom, Matthew , Jay Park , Wang Fei , Tetsuya Nomura , Mayu watanabe dan beberapa artis , musisi dan composer akan menjadi bagian dari pihak army (which means not an idol)**_

_**playlist :**_

_**- Aozora no namida : Blood+ ost**_

_**- Beginner - AKB48**_

_**- Super Junior - Opera**_

_**-Shinee - Sherlock**_

* * *

_Hari ini unexpectedly menjadi hari tercerah yang pernah aku rasakan selama perang terjadi ditempat aku bergeming…_

_Matahari yang bersinar terang _

_Suara sepi yet peaceful view tanpa tembakan nuclear yang menembus awan biru yang indah itu.._

_Dan bahkan beberapa orang yang terlihat berkencrama di jalanan …_

_Tapi masingpun begitu aku dan kris tahu benar…betapa hebatnya perang ini telah mengubah manusia…_

_Gadis kecil yang sekarang dengan berani membawa pistol ditanganya.._

_Beberapa anak muda yang berusaha membunuh dan menodong orang-orang yang bertahan hanya untuk mendapatkan sepiring nasi yang mereka punya didalam rumah mereka.._

_Dan bahkan gadis perawan yang kini siap menjajakan keperananya pada siapapun dengan jamninan keselamatan dan rumah yang aman…_

…_._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.._

_Tetapi yang jelas kami berdua tidak akan…terjerumus…dan menyerah dengan kehidupan keras yang ada didepanku.._

_Setidaknya…_

_Saat dia selalu bersama ku dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang meneriakan_

_Bahwa kita harus hidup…_

* * *

"Luhan…kau tahu jika kau tak ingin keluar…kau dapat tinggal di apartemen…" ujar kris sambil menatap khawatir dan memegang erat tangan mungilnya , luhan yang mendengar ini segera mengelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"tak perlu…lagipula aku sudah siap…dan kita juga tak bisa tinggal terus disini… kita harus mencari makanan untuk bertahan.."

"aku tahu tapi-"

"ssh…percayalah padaku yifan…aku…aku berjanji…aku akan lebih tegar menjalani semuanya…" sahut luhan sambil meyakinkan kris dengan perkataanya , kris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil menyerahkan satu pistol kecil kepada sang bambi kecil itu

"dengar aku , aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengotori tanganmu dengan menembak seseorang tetapi bila ada seseorang yang mencoba menyakitimu dan aku tidak sempat ada disana…jangan ragu untuk menembak kakinya…setidaknya itu tidak akan membunuhnya" jelas kris yang kini memegang erat kedua pundak luhan , luhan yang mendengar ini segera menganguk dan mengikuti kris dari belakang

_baik…bila aku keluar..aku akan berhadapan dengan hal yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada tembakan-tembakan itu dan hal itu adalah imoralitas….aku harus kuat dan aku harus tegar.._

_baik Luhan …_

_tarik nafasmu dan..-_

"Lu…apa kau siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi bila aku membuka pintu ini? Kau boleh menyerah saat ini juga jika kau belum siap…" tanya kris lagi sambil melihat luhan dengan tatapan tajam dan serius..luhan yang melihat betapa besarnya kepedulian kris , hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan angukan.

_Keluarkan…._

"tidak..aku sudah siap…I'm in for it kris…I'm for it…Kevin wu…"

* * *

"Jendral Seven kita kedatangan satu tentara relawan hari ini…" ucap wanita berambut pirang itu dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih , laki-laki bernama seven itupun segera menoleh dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat file tentara baru yang akan menjadi mainan barunya..

"Hmm…seorang yang lahir dikorea hmm? Aku rasa ….. perang ini akan menjadi lebih menarik…bukan begitu Jessica?" Tanyanya yang membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil

"tentu jendral tentu…"

"Hmm..karena dia sudah capek-capek datang kemari , mengapa kita tidak menerimanya dan menempatkanya di Tim Alpha? Lagipula… aku rasa perang ini akan menjadi lebih menarik bila mainan baruku yang bernama kim Jong In ini menjadi bagian dari pemusnahan beberapa Negara Asia.." desihnya sambil memfokuskan pada layar computer yang memperlihatkan identitas kai , Jessica yang mendengar berita ini terlihat puas dan segera membuka notebooknya

"Haruskah aku menempatkanya dengan pelatih terbaik jendral?" tanyanya antusias

"Hmm…. Tidak… tetapi….tempatkanlah dia dengan pelatih terdispilin kita.."

"eh? Tapi jendral dia akan-"

"sudah kubilang dia itu mainanku….lagipula…pelatihan ini setimpal…dengan

_**pengkhianatanya kepada Negara kelahiranya sendiri…"**_

* * *

"apa? Jadi kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?!" teriak xiumin kaget yang segera ditutupi oleh tangan besar tao

"Ssshh! Shut up will ya? Apa kau ingin suho..ataupun beberapa orang yang berasosiasi denganya mendengar kita?!"desih tao kesal

"ta-tapi darimana kau mendapatkan informasi bahwa suho adalah bagian dari tentara infantry korea utara? Lagipula kita tidak punya bukti dan-"

"tidakah kau lihat symbol –symbol aneh di district ini chen? Dan orang-orang disekitar sini yang menggunakan accent yang berbeda?"

"uh…kurasa tidak? Aku…tinggal dichina terlalu lama jadi aku-"

"Ugh! For god sake chen ! apa kau bodoh atau apa? Bahkan aku orang china saja tahu mengenai hal ini!" pekik tao kesal yang membuat chen mengkerutkan keningnya

"hey wait a minute , apa hubunganya bila aku bodoh dengan masalah suho bagian dari tentara patrol?"

"…..xiumin…" hela tao lelah

"ah baiklah baiklah biar aku jelaskan…kau lihat saat pertama kali suho mengajak kita kemari banyak symbol magnolia bukan?"

"uh tentu…?"

"lalu kau juga lihat beberapa pahatan di lantai atas dibangunan kayu tersebut beberapa symbol lain yang berbentuk seperti bintang merah bukan….?"

"uh..ya tentu..lalu?"

"lalu? Kau bilang lalu Yah Kim Jongdae aku tak tahu apa guru sejarahmu memang tidak mengajarimu atau kau yang terlalu lemot untuk mencerna semua yang ia katakana tapi keduanya adalah salah satu symbol dari Negara korea utara!" bentak xiumin frustasi yang juga menyadarkan chen kembali kepada sensenya

"jadi….kau pikir kita berada di…DAERAH MUSUH?!" teriaknya panic dengan mata membulat , xiumin dan tao yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka

"ironi sekali melihatmu menyadari hal ini terlalu lambat…but sadly…we are more ironic than that.." jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa catatan yang lusuh dengan tulisan transaksi misil dan tanda tangan suho dibawahnya serta symbol KimIlsungJa atau dengan harafiah lain _magnolia  
_

"Oh God….we are doomed.."

* * *

"Oh tuhan jesus , Buddha , Allah…tuhan manapun yang melihatku kumohon jangan biarkan sehoon pergi…" isak kyungsoo yang tak henti menangis dan memeluk tubuh mungil dongsaengnya itu , baekhyun yang melihat ini merasa bersalah

"maafkan aku hyeong..bila saja aku tak membuat kalian berdua mengikuti kai maka sehoon tak akan-"

"hush…itu bukan salahmu baekhyun aku tahu itu..aku tahu….."

"tapi hyeong-"

"menyalahkan seseorang tak akan membuat keadaan sehoon membaik…lagipula aku rasa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini hanya berdoa…" jelasnya dengan nada yang lembut dan membuat baekhyun tersenyum

"hyeong terimaka-"

"Ano…. Apakah ada seseorang disini…?" teriak suara wanita dengan aksen jepang , baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang mendengar ini segera tersenyum sumringah

"hyeong! Aku rasa wanita itu dapat menyelamatkan kita! Mari kita pergi-"

"Ah disini ternyata kalian rupanya" ujar seseorang yang memotong perkataan baekhyun , kedua kepala itupun menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita berbadan kecil dengan seragam kemiliteran didepanya tersenyum lebar sambil menodongkan salah satu tangan putihnya kearah kyungsoo yang terduduk lemas dengan sehoon dipelukanya

"Perkenalkan aku Letnan Watanabe Mayu , dari divisi kemiliteran Axis Jepang Tim48 , kami datang secara damai untuk membantu korban maupun survivor warga korea selatan yang masih bertahan…jadi tak perlu takut , karena aku datang kesini untuk menye-la-mat-kan-mu~"

* * *

"Hey lihat ! bukankah mereka berdua terlihat mempunyai makanan yang banyak?" pekik salah satu laki-laki berpenampilan preman itu sambil tertawa

"oh tentu-tentu dan lihat muka cantik kawanya yang satu lagi ~oooh~ aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya rasa bibir yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.." jawab kawanya lagi yang kini membuat kris dan luhan bersiap-siap dengan senjata mereka

"Move….kalian menghalangi jalan kami…" desih kris kesal sambil memegang kuat kedua kedua Revolvernya

"Oohh~ aku takut oppa~ ahahahahahaha kau pikir kami akan takut dengan gertakanmu ?! bahkan laser yang setiap harinya menghancurkan bumi ini tak membuatku bergeming untuk menyerah akan hidup dan bocah kecil sepertimu berani melawanku hmm?"

"jaga ucapanmu itu-"

Laki-laki preman itu dengan cepat meninju bagian perut kris dan membuatnya lengah , luhan yang panic dan tak tahu berbuat apa tak disadari diseret dan merasakan besi dingin tertodong di belakang kepalanya

"ugh …apa yang kau…-?!"

"berikan kami makananmu atau laki-laki ini akanku-"

"kau tak akan melakukanya dan kau tak akan berani melakukanya…!" teriak suara yang mengangetkan dan tembakan yang melesat kearah preman yang memegang luhan , salah satu penjahat itu mengerang kesakitan ketika tembakan itu menembus pundaknya yang membuatnya melepaskan luhan

"s-s-s-shit this is…so hurt fuck!" desihnya kesakitan sambil mencoba untuk berdiri , temanya yang satu lagi mencoba untuk membantunya sebelum sebuah kaki menginjak tanganya yang mencoba merangkul pundak orang tersebut

"a-a-a-aragh….si…siapa kau?!" erangnya sambil merintih , kedua laki-laki didepanya tersenyum sambil tertawa keras

"hahaha…aku rasa telingaku sudah mulai bekerja dengan benar lagi yongguk tidakkah aku berhalusinasi ketika sampah-sampah ini mengatakan mereka tidak bergeming untuk menyerah saat laser itu menembak Negara kita? Ha! aku rasa mereka hanya bisanya bicara saja~" sahut himchan yang kini tertawa sambil memegang salah satu range snipper revolver panjang dan berat dipundaknya yang membuatnya mendapatkan balasan tawa kecil dari partnernya

"kau yang terbaik himchan..kau yang terbaik….nah…lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan padamu hmm?" bisiknya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman menyeringai yang membuat kedua preman itu berteriak histeris dan meminta maaf

"Jangan minta maaf padaku…mintalah maaf pada mereka…"

"ma-maafkan kami…kami mengaku telah berbuat salah….." jawab mereka bersamaan yang membuat kris dan luhan tersenyum lega

"a-ah tentu..kami memaafkanmu…."

Dan dengan itu para preman tersebut lari terbirit-birit tanpa melihat kedua pasang mata iblis yang tak tanggung-tanggung siap menodongkan pistol dan long snippernya jikalau mereka siap kembali untuk menyerang

* * *

"Kim himchan-sshi…ba-bang yongguk-sshi..terimakasih telah menyelamatkan kami….aku yakin seribu terimakasih ini tak cukup untuk membalas kebaikan hati kalian…" seru luhan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat bersama kris , himchan yang melihat ini hanya tertawa yang disusul oleh senyuman yongguk

"bagaimana kalau kalian membalasnya dengan secangkir kopi? Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat supply makanan , kita dapat meminumnya ditempatmu dan kita juga dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama..bukan begitu yongguk?" Tanya himchan dengan senyum candanya

"tentu..sudah begitu lamanya aku tidak mencicipi makanan dan minuman layak konsumsi…bisakah kalian berdua mengambulkan permintaan kami sebagai tanda balas budi?"

Kris dan Luhan yang tertegun kaget melihat sikap casual penyelamatnya ini segera tersenyum lebar dan dengan sedikit senyuman lega dan bahagia luhan pun berkata

"tentu! Dan ini juga sudah begitu lamanya bagiku untuk bersosialisasi dengan mahluk hidup selain kris dirumah!"


	6. Day Five

_**Day Five : The New Federation , Our Lives , And To stay**_

_Suara TV bergema…_

_Mengelimuti kegelisahan kami berempat.._

_Federasi? Federasi Liberat?_

_Semuanya sama saja!_

_Semua faksi menginginkan hal yang sama dan karena keegoisan merekalah_

_Orang-orang tanpa kekuasaan menderita.._

_Yang mereka inginkan adalah gelar._

_Harta_

_Tahta_

_Dan mungkin Wanita_

_Tapi karena keserakahan itu pula_

_Aku , _

_Kris _

_Himchan hyeong dan yongguk hyeong_

_Termasuk chanyeol dan yang lainya_

_Menderita diatas ironi yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan "permainan Politik"_

* * *

"_Pendengar Setia Radio Arirang saluran 110 tampaknya pemerintah amerika serikat ingin segera menyelsaikan neo perang dunia ini dengan meluncurkan dan meresmikan organisasi global baru dengan nama "Federation Of Liberate" dimana banyak keanggotaanya didukung oleh Negara Eropa maupun Commonwell Britania ,disisi lain korea selatan masih belum dipastikan akan memihak kepihak organisasi yang mana dikarenakan kondisi kritis Nyonya Park Geun Hye yang sekarang masih dirawat di Negara tetangga , jepang , sekian Berita yang saya sampaikan di akhir pekan minggu ini , Kim Hyewon melaporkan"_

Beep

Seru suara remote yang mematikan radio portable kami , berita tadi membuat keadaan diruangan tampak dingin dan sesak , bahkan aku dapat melihat kerut wajah tamu kami , Himchan-sshi dan Yongguk-sshi yang merupakan teman sesama Idol sembari dengan lemas menggeletakan Riffle Gun miliknya dilantai

"Himchan Hyeong…apa ..apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya luhan sedikit khawatir sembari membawa dua cangkir coklat panas ditanganya dan segera memberikanya kepada tamu mereka

"aku…aku baik-baik saja…terimakasih Luhan-sshi.." jawabnya pelan yang membuat yongguk segera memalingkan wajahnya

"Damn it! Aku tahu! Aku tahu kita tidak punya harapan , tetapi aku tak tahu kalau situasinya separah ini!" keluhnya sambil menghantam salah satu tembok dengan tanganya , kris yang mengerti hal ini segera menepuk pundaknya pelan

"Aku mengerti hyeong..tapi bagaimanapun…separah apapun situasi kita….

Kita harus tetap hidup.." bisiknya dengan tatapan yakin

* * *

Kai merasa pusing.

Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika ia mencoba memaksakan kedua bola matanya untuk bergerak dan terbuka

Tetapi masingpun ia sudah membukanya

Penglihatanya terlihat buram.

Tubuhnya serasa lelah dan kedinginan

Dan setelah beberapa saat ia baru sadar..bahwa seluruh tubuhnya berada didalam air..

Tidak..

Tabung?

Bagaimana mungkin ia berada disini?

Pikirnya sambil mencoba mendobrak kaca dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya

Tapi semua itu sia-sia ketika ia mendengar bisikan suara laki-laki yang ia kenal dan ingat selama hidupnya

Dia..

Dia yang membuang mereka..

Dia..

Yang membuatnya menjadi mahluk teregois..

Dia..

Orang yang paling ia benci..

Dia..

Lee Soo Man yang selalu kai agung-agungkan..setidaknya dimasa lalu..

Dan ketika ia mencapai batasnya..

Segala penglihatanyapun langsung berkabur…

And everything turn into darkness..

* * *

" dia…dimana kau dapatkan dia?! Dimana kau menemukan laki-laki ini?!" teriak sooman terkaget-kaget melihat salah satu artisnya di tabung besar laboratorium militer milik amerika

"Dia? Entahlah , aku dengar dia sendiri yang ingin masuk ke kemiliteran kami…hmm tapi tunggu dulu , apa kau mengenalnya Tuan Lee?" Tanya sambil menatap Sooman dengan tatapan tajam , sooman melihat ini langsung membeku ditempat dan berkeringat dingin ketika ia mengingat betapa sadis dan kejamnya orang yang berada didepanya itu

"Ti-ti-tidak..aku..aku hanya merasa mirip seseorang yang aku kenal..tapi aku rasa dia bukan orangnya~!" pekiknya terbata-bata sambil mencoba tersenyum , dan meyakinkan Jay , Jay yang melihat ini hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kaku dan segera membawa catatan penilitianya

"Apapun yang kau sembunyikan , berharaplah kalau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu tertangkap basah , apalagi bila dia adalah 'kerabat'mu sebelum Se7en membunuh kalian berdua hari ini juga" bisiknya yang lalu meninggalkan sooman lemas di ruangan itu , sooman yang tak tega dan tak kuasa menahan rasa bersalah menatap tabung berisikan tubuh jong-in yang sudah dipasangi berbagai macam kabel dengan isak tangis

'_aku mungkin adalah orang terbiadab di dunia yang meninggalkanmu ditempat seburuk tabung itu , tapi aku berjanji akan membayarnya dengan mengeluarkanmu dari situ nak…bersabarlah…aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya..pasti!'_

* * *

"Phew! Baiklah biarkan dia istirahat disitu , aku yakin dia pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat~!"sahut letnan mayu dengan nada ceria , baekhyun yang mendengar ini segera menghela nafas lega dan memeluk kyungsoo

"Hyeong! Sehoon…Sehoon selamat!" pekiknya yang membuat kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengisakan tangis bahagia

"kau benar…dia…bernafas..dia..hidup…" balasnya ditengah isakan tangis , mayu yang melihat ini tersenyum bahagia sambil tiba-tiba ikut serta dalam pelukan keduanya dan tersenyum simpul

"Saa~! Karena aku sudah membantu kalian , sekarang kalian dapat membantukukan?" tanyanya yang kini membuat kedua pasang mata itu membulat

"Membantumu?"

"Yup! Kami kekurangan tenaga pilot untuk menyerang federasi baru Amerika dan korea utara jadi…."

"Jadi?"

"Bisakah kalian menjadi Pilot Frontier-Unit ? kami , Jepang selalu berpihak pada Negara asia dan aku menjamin akan hal itu!" teriaknya sambil menundukan kedua kepalanya dan membungkuk

"EHHH?!"

"Aku tahu …Aku tahu…kalau tinggal di tempat kita dulu itu bahaya ...tapi…

Apa kalian sudah gila?! Kenapa kita kabur dari tempat suho ke tempat yang lebih berbahaya?!" teriak chen frustasi yang berteriak ditengah-tengah daerah Ilsan dan kini menjadi rimbanya mayat maupun puing-puing bangunan . tao dan xiumin yang mendengar ini hanya menghiraukanya dan terus berjalan

"dan apa kau tahu apa yang gila salah denganmu? Kau selalu santai dalam menanggapi segalanya chen…terlalu santai…." Balas xiumin yang berjalan bersama lay yang juga kemudian membuat langkah chen terhenti

"itu simple dan aku dapat menjawabnya dengan 4 maupun 5 kata"

"4-5 Kata? Sure chen , go , tell us . make us proud right lay?~" goda xiumin yang kini tersenyum , tetapi chen membalas guyonan keduanya dengan tatapan dingin sembari memegang pistol kecilnya erat

"Karena Suho bukanlah musuhmu…."desihnya yang kini membuat keduanya terbelalak

"apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda…. Atau apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna bukti tadi?"

"bodoh? Kuberitahu kalian sesuatu….

"_Kalian masuk perangkapku..dan ini….Zona kematianmu…."_

* * *

"Xiumin! Chen! Lay! " teriak suho yang kini mengitari lorong-lorong di distric utara sembari membawa riffle panjang ditanganya , nafasnya terasa terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara handphonenya bordering

"Halo?"

"_Kau Kim Joonmyeon?"_

"Benar itu aku..siapa…ini?"

"_Kau mencari 2 Pria korea dan satu pria china?"_

"ya…..? bagaimana kau bisa-"

"_Mereka di Ilsan…district kematian…"_

"Ilsan? Tunggu dulu siapa kau?!"

"_teman lamamu….bila aku katakana kode hintsnya adala warcraft….dapatkah kau menebak siapa aku?"_

Suho terdiam sejenak….perasaanya bercampur dan jantungnya berdegug kencang diantara bahagia dan gelisah ketika mendengar laki-laki itu mengucapkan warcraft , senyum sumringahpun segera muncul diwajahnya dan dengan sedikit gelak tawa ia pun menjawab

"Tentu..Senior Cho….ani…._Kyuhyun sunbaenim…"_

"Himchan-sshi , Yongguk-sshi..apa…apa kalian yakin kalian akan pergi…?" pekik Luhan gemetar sembari tak kuat menahan tangis

"aww..bambi kecil tak perlu cemas…kami memang ditakdirkan untuk sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya…dan aku berjanji kami berdua akan baik-baik saja…bukan begitu guk~?"

"tentu…tentu , untuk mu pasti!" jawab yongguk optimist.

"Kris jaga lu dengan baik , bila sesuatu terjadi padanya aku dan yongguk tak akan segan untuk meledakan mu ditempat dengan turbo amunisi ini~ lihat? Makanya belajarnya bela diri mulai dari sekarang! Tonton lebih banyak kungfu panda ok?" canda himchan sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut kris

"aish..hyeong…aku…janji…"

"bagus! Kalau begitu kami akan pergi dulu…." Sahut himchan sambil segera berjalan bersama yongguk ke pintu depan , luhan yang mencoba menghentikan mereka di tahan oleh kris sampai saat yongguk tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kepadanya

"_**Kau tahu bambi kecil… Untuk beberapa saat setelah melihatmu aku dapat memimpikan dunia dimana tak ada satupun orang yang ingin menyakiti satu sama lain…dunia dimana mata sebelahku ini bisa melihat hal-hal indah..dan hal itu dimulai dari hari ini…."**_

* * *

_**a/n : maaf untuk update yang lama karena author sedang sibuk mendaptarkan diri ke universitas terdekat lol XD  
**_

CHAOS SILENT tersisa 10 chapter lagi dan setelah itu tamat , itu target saya dan untuk bubble tea café akan jadi seri terpanjang… so stay tune and thanks for reading all of my ….rubbish lol kidding my story :D~


End file.
